


Wildest Dreams

by sylviebrettsfanpage



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Just read til the end, One-Shot, Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviebrettsfanpage/pseuds/sylviebrettsfanpage
Summary: She looked genuinely happy. She’d been smiling real Sylvie Brett smiles. He hadn’t seen her that happy in a long time.Matt wished with his whole heart that he could be the one to make her that happy. To make her smile that big, or laugh that loudly. It’s all he ever wanted.He watched as Sylvie and Greg quietly gathered everyone into the common room. And then he watched her destroy him with only 2 words.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Greg Grainger, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Just read til the end. Just do it.

“Hey,” Matt says as his eyes land on her from the back, Sylvie standing frozen still in the hallway. “You okay?”

Sylvie turned back towards him, her hand firmly placed on her stomach, and eyes reading fear.

Matt quickly picked up on her fear. “Here come on, we gotta go.”

———

_ 7 months ago… _

_ Matt watched in discomfort as Sylvie walked hand in hand into the firehouse with Greg. _

_ She looked genuinely happy. She’d been smiling real Sylvie Brett smiles. He hadn’t seen her that happy in a long time. _

_ Matt wished with his whole heart that he could be the one to make her that happy. To make her smile that big, or laugh that loudly. It’s all he ever wanted. _

_ He watched as Sylvie and Greg quietly gathered everyone into the common room. And then he watched her destroy him with only 2 words. _

_ “We’re pregnant.” _

———

Sylvie grinded her teeth together. Eyes pinched shut.

“Where’s Mackey?” Sylvie asks through gritted teeth, as Matt wrapped his hand around her waist.

“Ambo and Squad got called out, and Engine is filling up,” Matt explained as Kidd rushed up to Brett.

“Baby watch turn into baby time?” Kidd asks as she looks into her best friend’s eyes.

“Help me get her into the truck, and get Mouch to drive,” Casey says as Brett looks over at him.

“No!” Sylvie exclaims, “I will not give birth in a fire truck.”

Matt looks at her with puzzled eyes before her face scrunches up, another contraction hitting her, causing him to tense up as well. “Come on, let’s go.”

———

_ 5 months ago… _

_ Last shift had been the first time it had felt normal again. _

_ Sylvie had laughed with him in the common room, checked in on him after their call, and brought him out of his quarters before dinner would get cold. _

_ Heading to his locker, the glimpse of blond hair caught his eye. _

_ Sylvie was sitting on the bench in front of her locker, staring blankly at her sock-clad feet. _

_ “You okay?” Matt asks as he moves past her, towards his locker which is next to hers. _

_ “Yeah, all good.” Sylvie says, though Matt reads the uncertainty in her voice.  _

_ “You sure?” Matt questions. _

_ Sylvie looks back at him, a little shame on her face, “I didn’t think it would be so soon but—“ _

_ “Do you need me to help you put on your shoes?” _

_ Sylvie bites her lip, and nods, “yeah, would you?” _

_ Matt doesn’t hesitate to bend down and help her lace up the boots. _

_ At this angle, it was probably the first time he’d seen her, really seen her. He’d tried to respect her privacy about being pregnant and the changes her body was facing, but this was the first time he’d clearly seen her baby bump. It was very small and petite, but it was more noticeable than before.  _

_ He wasn’t mad or angry about the whole situation. But he was jealous. It wasn’t overwhelming or unavoidable, but he just thought this would be his life, and not Graingers. _

_ She’d sighed and thanked him when he finished tying her other boot.  _

_ “All good?” He asks as he offers his hand to help her off the bench. _

_ “Yes, thank you,” Sylvie says as she smiles at him. _

———

“Here put your feet up,” Kidd says as she lifts her friend’s feet into her lap.

“Mouch, drive fast but carefully,” Casey orders Mouch as Gallo hops in the passenger seat, switching with his captain.

“Matt, can you call Greg? Tell him to meet me at Med,” Sylvie says as her next contraction passes.

“Yeah yeah,” Matt says as he pulls out his phone, sending a text to Grainger.

“And tell him if he misses the birth of his own kid, that I’ll kill him!” Sylvie exclaims.

Kidd looks at Brett, and chuckles, “you still got a long way before the main event.”

Sylvie sighs, “I know.”

Matt swiped the hair from her face, and smiled at her. At this point… she needed him as a friend, that’s all.

———

_ 3 months ago… _

_ Sylvie had been on leave for a few months now. Working over at the academy, and in the bullpen. Matt was sad that she wasn’t around all the time, because she was a light to the house, but mainly him. _

_ This morning awaiting Ritter and Gallo’s breakfast, he’d seen her walk into the common room. A huge smile plastered on her face. _

_ “You look happy,” Kidd comments as Brett sits down next to her, their usual seating arrangement. _

_ “Pregnancy glow… what can I tell you?” Brett jokes as she makes eye contact with a smiling Matt. _

_ “You and Greg start thinking about names yet?” Mackey asks. _

_ “Yeah we have a few in mind,” Brett replies. “Though they gotta be much better than Gregory Grainger.” _

_ Matt chuckles, he knows he can’t make the comment about the name of her baby daddy/boyfriend. “Do you know the sex?” _

_ “No, I wanted to wait, and Greg agreed.” Sylvie replied. _

_ A few hours later, her smile appeared in the doorway of his quarters. _

_ Her knocking shook his head out of the paperwork. _

_ “Busy?” She asked. _

_ “No, not at all,” Matt replied as he motioned her in. _

_ “Place your hand here,” Sylvie said as she grabbed Matt’s hand, placing it on her bump. _

_ Matt eyed her confused, but then he felt it, a kick. _

_ “Woah,” he stated. “I’m not the first to feel it right?” _

_ “No, baby kicked last night for the first time when Greg and I were watching a movie. But I want my baby to know Uncle Matt, you’re an important part of my life, and will be for this kid too.” _

———

Sylvie grasped Matt’s hand the whole time. The contractions had gotten closer together in the truck, and now she was patiently waiting to dilate in her room at Med.

Kidd had taken the truck back to tell Boden, and Casey got word Engine 40 was still at a fire.

“You really don’t have to stay,” Sylvie says to Matt.

Matt eyes her, “I know that, but I want to.”

“Thanks for being here for me through all this, it can’t exactly be easy for you,” Sylvie explains to Matt.

“It’s what friends do,” Matt states.

He waited with her for a few more moments before Grainger came barreling into the room, his turnouts still on, and his hair very disheveled.

“Sylvie,” Greg sighed as he rushed up to her bedside on the other side of Matt.

“I’m okay, baby is okay. It’ll be a few more hours before anything happens,” Sylvie explains.

Greg looks over at Matt, “hey thanks for staying with her, Captain.”

Matt smiles, “yeah yeah. Just making sure all is well.”

“Thank you.” Greg says as he grabs Sylvie’s hand. 

Matt smiles sheepishly, “I’ll go check on the others, give them an update.”

———

They’d been waiting a few hours. Everyone from 51 had clambered in, including Donna, Cindy, Trudy, and Chloe with baby Brian. 

Stella sat next to Severide anxiously bouncing her leg, Matt was seated next to Boden. 

Obviously he was nervous, given the history. But he still felt out of place. He knows she’s happy, yet he still can’t seem to find that for himself.

But a life without Sylvie Brett isn’t one he wants, so if that means he’s no more than Uncle Matt or just Matt, it’s good enough.

Soon enough their eyes land on Grainger, a little bundle swaddled in blankets lay in his arms.

Stella squealed and leaped up, Matt followed.

“I’m one proud dad right now.” Greg states as some of the crew from 40 appear around the corner.

Matt looked down at the baby in the Lieutenant’s arms. A happy healthy kid, light blonde hair, and piercing green eyes.

He’d never felt more regret in his life.

———

“Matt! Matt! Matt!”

Matt shook awake, “what?”

His eyes landed on hers, the grounding sensation rushing through his veins.

“You were having a dream. You kept yelling and tensing up.” Sylvie explained.

Matt sighed. 

Thank god that was all just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I trick you?
> 
> I couldn’t do that to us. Brettsey endgame always.


End file.
